


At the End of All Things

by rabbitheartbeats



Series: Ink and Quill [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Multi, With a light at the end of the tunnel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitheartbeats/pseuds/rabbitheartbeats
Summary: The Eighth Umbral Calamity has hit and the Warrior of Light's free company deals with it. Someone has to try and pick up the pieces.*SPOILERS FOR SHADOWBRINGERS*





	1. Chapter 1

The most disturbing thing of all is the silence. Mor Dhona is not a large town, but it has a bustling market place it is an adventurers hub. 

There is just the sound of aetheryte as they port in and for a brief moment all is silent - and then Malena begins to scream.

Mor Dhona is little more than a graveyard. The Quills’ conjurer has collapsed near a pile of bodies, screaming and crying for Sela to wake up. At the name Loetstymm is charging forward to see if aught can be done, but the Keeper of the Moon’s pale green eyes are wide open and devoid of life. There was no struggle - there’s not even a single scorch mark in the vicinity.  
Loetstymm swallows the lump in his throat - Black Rose had made it this far as well. He takes not five steps further when he sees the shock of bright red hair and a sob bursts out of him. 

His hair is the only thing that has any colour left in him, as Loetstymm stares at Randal Hooper lying in a graceless heap, unmoving against a pile of crates. He’s knocked out of his reverie by Mitsutake who is rushing towards the Rising Stones forcing himself to not look at any of the bodies lest he recognize them, and Loetstymm follows swiftly after him. 

They burst through the bar, ignoring the corpses and practically break down the doors to find that the Rising Stones is naught but a grave.

He sees Isildaure and Aenor first, and nearly trips over Tataru - and it’s heartbreaking, but that’s not who they came looking for, as they yell for their crew.

He finds her in the solar - and Twelve she’s so _ small _ \- Loetstymm realizes through his tears as he cradles the Warrior of Light’s body in his arms. Her expression is peaceful, were it not for the fact that she does not breathe, one could almost mistake her for merely being asleep.

“Captain - I -” Mitsutake croaks out, and Loetstymm looks up to see the body in Mitsu’s arms. T’chev Tia. Dead. 

He doesn't remember much after that.

"Come on Captain."

Loetstymm has no idea when it happened, but Biggs is waving a cup of warm cocoa in his face and telling him to drink. 

He doesn’t remember the Ironworks showing up, but here they are. Cid Garlond, his eyes red rimmed and swollen from crying alongside Biggs, Wedge, Jessie and Nero Scaeva.

He has no idea how long it took for them to arrive, much less how long it’s been since they arrived in Mor Dhona. It feels like years - but it can’t have been more than a few bells.

“They’re dead.” Loetstymm manages to croak out - his voice hoarse and painful as he states the plainly obvious.

“It’s much the same everywhere,” Garlond answers. “I had hoped that at least…” he trails off as he looks down.

Loetstymm follows his gaze to find that he still has the Warrior’s body cradled in his arms. He looks around blearily. Mitsutake is in one corner with T’chev laid out in front of him, and Malena crying in another.

Ceceli Celi steps into the solar, and her dark red eyes take in the whole room in a glance, before settling on Loetstymm and the corpse in his arms. He vaguely remembers her having decided to rush towards the Ghimlyt Dark when news struck of the Garlean's attack. He wishes they had not split up. He wishes that he hadn't sent T'chev, Sela and Randal to Mor Dhona to check on the town...

She steps forward to brush her hand across the Xaela girl’s cold cheek.

“Garlemald’s in chaos.” she informs the room quietly, her voice unnaturally steady. “There was a leak or something, but the Empire’s dealing with Black Rose same as we are. Varis is dead. They’re not a threat at the moment.”

Loetstymm’s grip around the Warrior of Light’s body tightens. The Emperor had wanted Moxi dead and he had bloody well gotten what he wanted - at least the bastard wasn’t alive to gloat about it. 

“We have to tell them…” Malena whispers hoarsely. “Have to tell - ”

“Who’s _ fucking left _ to tell?!” Mitsutake shouts angrily. “Ala Mhigo is naught but a smoking crater and the rest of Eorzea’s not much better. Everyone that mattered is _ dead _!” he screams, his voice cracking with his grief.

“She had friends across all Eorzea, they deserve to know! They can’t all be-” Malena manages to say before the sobs catch up to her. 

Ceceli seems to have frozen, her gaze fixed on Moxi’s peaceful expression but Malena’s words spur her into motion. The lalafell takes off in a sprint out of the Rising Stones so quickly that it takes them all a moment to react.

“Cece!”

They split up to find their gunner. Ceceli has always been quick on her feet - far quicker than one would expect of someone with such short legs. 

He finds her at the entrance to the Crystal Tower - of all places. Banging on the door and screaming herself hoarse.

“WAKE THE FUCK UP! G’RAHA TIA WAKE UP!” 

Her handgonne tossed to the side had clearly been used in futile attempts to open the sealed doors. First with bullets then apparently as a bludgeon. 

Loetstymm’s whole body seems to deflate as he sits himself down next to the Lalafell and pulls her into a hug.

She punches him in the face for that, but frankly he’s had far worse. He holds her regardless of the blows she rains on him, but eventually the blows stop and the woman starts to cry.

“What are we going to tell Count Edmont?” Ceceli sobs. “What the fuck do we tell Cirina and the Mol?”

Loetstymm lets her cry for a good long while before asking.

“Why did you come here?” he asks, looking up at the crystal spires as her grief-stricken wails trail off into hiccups.

Cece rubs at her eyes before answering.

“Moxi spoke of him a lot. Before Ul’dah.” she said. “A Baldesion scholar who was a right _ bastard _ for giving her the runaround on a job.”

“She didn’t speak a lot before Ul’dah,” Loetstymm mutters. 

“Well not to _ you _, Cap,” Cece replies loftily, before her expression shatters again. “She was fond of him I think. Before he sealed himself away in the tower, she once asked me if you wouldn’t mind if she invited someone to join up with us.” 

A silence settles between them, before Cece dissolves into giggles and Loetstymm huffs out a laugh as they both likely just pictured Sela’s reaction to Moxi bringing home a _ boy - _ and not just any boy a _ Seeker _ boy. It would have been _ hilarious _. 

“Anyway, she said she was going to write him one helluva story for when he wakes up,” Cece continued, her expression falling once more. “G’raha had hoped to have the Crystal Tower be a beacon of hope and…I...”

Loetstymm turns his head up towards the bright, shining blue crystal - it was impressive to look at. He could understand somewhat.

“I was hoping there would be some Allagan nonsense that could just...fix all of this.”

A huge sigh leaves the lalafell as she pulls herself to her feet.

“But the past is past - it’s not like we can turn back time to before…”

“Now _ there’s _an idea!” a familiar voice interjects and the two of them look up to see the Ironworks approaching, what was left of the Quills a few steps behind them.

Cid Garlond has a huge grin on his face that seems entirely at odds with the situation they’re currently in.

He’s cracked - is Loetstymm’s first thought before his mind is making the same jumps that must have occurred to the engineer the moment Cece mentioned the word...

“Alexander.” he breathes out, his heart rising into his throat as he stands up quickly. “Mitsu. Idyllshire - Roundrox!” 

The Raen looks at him as if he’s grown a second head. Biggs and Wedge are giving him the same look before the realization hits them as well. 

“You don’t mean?”

“It’s called the bleeding Wings of Time! We can _ undo _this nightmare!” Loetstymm shouts, a huge grin threatening to break out over his face.

Provided that Roundrox survived Black Rose - provided that they can find a way to undo the barrier that surrounds the construct. This plan - if it could even be called a plan - relied on a whole lot of lucky breaks and coincidences but he had his crew and the Ironworks - and Nero. 

They could do it. 

They had to. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crumpled letter found crammed into a bottle wedged into the door of the Crystal Tower

To Our Dear Little Lizard,

In the event that you are in fact reading this, let me first state that you will never outgrow that name, because for us you will and always will be that little lizard girl who wandered off a boat and joined our crew, and we all know for a damned fact that you  _ won’t _ get any taller - you were twenty summers when we met you, and not many more than that when we lost you.

You’re probably wondering what the bloody hell is this all about - well there’s a long answer and a short answer. I don’t know why I'm writing this as the chance that you do read this is really bleeding small, but you must forgive an old man his quirks. You’re getting the long answer adventurer.

After you beat the ever-loving piss out of that Ascian parading about in Zenos’ body, we drove the Garleans back. It was an ordinary day for us. You were off planning to save the world while the rest of us were out and about Eorzea when they released Black Rose. 

I didn’t know. If I had known - I would never have let them go to fetch you. Randal, Chev and Sela died with you in Mor Dhona that day - as did everyone else in that town.

The rest of us came too late, along with the Ironworks - and after a comment Cece made, we hatched the most ridiculous plan in the history of the world.

The initial plan was to reawaken Alexander and turn back time to before the release of Black Rose, but you know us and how our plans generally tend to go.

* * *

_   
_ _ Mitsutake has no idea what he’s doing. The Raen has no intentions of being discriminatory or rude but unfortunately to his eyes all goblins look the bleeding same. The masks do not help and he has never in his life met Roundrox Mazenot and as such has no idea which goblin he’s looking for. All he was told was that she was a she, liked shiny things (didn’t all goblins?) and was the only person capable of activating Alexander, and thus critical to their plan. _

_ Why had the Captain sent him to Idyllshire was something that continued to baffle him- if he was looking for an acquaintance of Moxi’s in Idyllshire wouldn’t Randal or T’chev-? _

_ His train of thought gets smashed off the tracks before it can fully finish. Right. They were dead. That’s why he was the one to go to Idyllshire - to find one little goblin girl and one old Hyur. Malena had been sent to Gridania to find what supplies she could - see what help she could do there, Ceceli to Limsa to go through Moxi’s belongings for equipment, tools and any information she might have kept about her adventures and the Captain… _

_ Well someone had to go break the news to the Fortemps family and check the situation in Ishgard. _

_ “Seven hells,” Mitsutake breathes out as he stops walking. His throat is locking up again and his eyes are burning. He had thought he had cried all of his tears for the rest of his life in the Rising Stones. They were dead, that was fact. He had held T’chev’s cold dead corpse in his arms. He thought he had had this particular breakdown already - that this was real and not some waking nightmare. The Warrior of Light was dead and so was T’chev. _

_ “Pshhh koh… Scaly uplander need hand lending?” a child’s voice asks him and he looks up to see a small goblin - who looks just like every other goblin that he’s encountered so far. _

_ “I’m sorry - I just…” Mitsutake starts as the tears start to fall, he raises a hand to brush them away as he collects himself. “I’m looking for a Roundrox Mazenot. Cid Garlond from the Ironworks sent me.” _

* * *

Surprisingly enough much of Dravania and Coerthas had been spared - but the panic and fear had already begun to spread. News of yours and the Scions death had not become widely known, but many were wondering where was our vaunted hero to save the day? You were always a busy little lizard throughout your time with us, the Scions and apparently all of Eorzea. I have wondered as to why you never mentioned your acquaintance with Alka Zolka and the scholars of Nym to me, nor your forays into the Archer’s guild and your dealings with Guydelot and the Adders - but I suspect with the way you were constantly being pulled around this star you simply forgot. We knew about your friends Sidurgu and Rielle - though I think only T’chev knew about Fray.

Since you died, we’ve learnt a lot about your life. About the lives you touched, the people you befriended and saved - and a lot about your enemies. 

You could have asked us for help. You could have talked to us. But we know you well enough to know that you never would.

* * *

_ House Fortemps sitting room was probably not the best place to be holding this meeting - but it had been offered and most of them were far too weary to do much more than collapse onto the furniture as they pooled around the veritable pile of items on the table.  _

_ Alka Zolka and the tonberries of Nym have brought a ridiculous number of tomes pertaining to the war of the Magi and Sixth Umbral Calamity. The Ironworks have dragged in some sort of Allagan artifact they say contains their records of the stuff their boss has been involved in and the notes of the Sons of Saint Conach, while the goblins of Idyllshire have brought in Backrix’s journal detailing the events of the Warrior of Light’s battle with the primal fortress and the goblin Illuminati.  _

_ The Quills, solemnly place Moxi’s own small, worn and tattered journal atop the pile and it is a very irritated Guydelot Thildonnet who breaks the silence. _

_ “Would someone tell me exactly why we’ve all been gathered here?” he asks as he eyes the tonberry with the purple lantern warily.  _

_ Mitsutake chances a look over at Malena who looks vaguely abashed. She had just showed up dragging a survivor she’d found in Gridania. He was the only one who wasn’t screaming - she had said by means of explanation. _

_ “We’re going to use the primal Alexander to turn back time to before the release of Black Rose.” Ceceli says her voice heavy with disbelief.  _

_ “If we can get that barrier down - which I can’t see how exactly we’re going to do that.” Loetstymm grumbles from where he’s strewn across the floor, a tome open overtop his face. “You’re certain they said that Alexander was frozen within a single instant of time?” he directs vaguely towards the goblins who make various noises of assent, while querying the integrity of Loetstymm’s ‘headcase’ and his strange ‘brainfruit’. _

_ “My brain is fine,” the Captain mumbles from his position on the floor. “The problem is Ascians.” _

_ Everyone turns to look at him. _

_ “I’m sorry what?” _

_ “Ascians.” the man mumbles. “That’s who she was fighting. Disciples of some bleeding primal called Zodiark - mortal enemies of Hydaelyn and all who live upon the star. Those rumors about Zenos finally make sense. Could have bloody told us. We’d have helped.” the Captain’s voice is heavy with sorrow and Mitsutake fears that the man is going to break down here in front of all of these people. But he doesn’t. _

_ He slowly removes the book from his face and gets up to look at the assembled room. _

_ “Three teams. The Scions of the Seventh Dawn were dedicated to preventing Calamities that the Ascians have taken upon themselves to bring about,” he nods towards Alka Zolka and the tonberries. “We know next to nothing ‘bout these bastards. Cid and Nero have gone to apparently see if they can find their expert. Most of us haven’t got a bleeding clue about these Ascians and their ways. The Scions notes speak of the Thirteen Shards - we need information about them and what exactly they have to do with these Ascians and Calamities.”  _

_ Turning towards the engineers of Ironworks, the Manufactory and the goblins of Idyllshire. “Figure out our Alexander problem.” _

_ As he watches the Captain issue orders, Mitsutake remembers something T’chev had said about Loetstymm Fhrubryt. The Captain was one who had always stood tall in a storm. He was the anchor that held the Quills together when the world was falling apart during the last Calamity.  _

_ The Captain turns to the rest of them - the last remnants of his crew and the friends of the Warrior of Light. _

_ “We keep them safe for as long as we can. For those we’ve lost.”  _

_ For those we must save. _

* * *

It was Nero who pointed out the biggest problem. Alexander’s ability to travel the river of time was a part of the solution of course, but to when would we go? Two weeks before the release of Black Rose? The founding of the Garlean Empire? Before the Seventh Umbral Calamity? Before the Sixth? The Fifth? To the very birth of the star? Not to mention we still haven’t made any headway into figuring out how to undo Mide and Dayan’s seal on Alexander. Mitsu pointed out that per Hotogo legend, Mide and Dayan are their own ancestors so surely that meant that there was a way to undo the damn thing. We’ve since turned somewhat from undoing the seal to something a little more ridiculous.

It was about six years after you died that Ceceli followed you to the grave. Healing spells don’t work as well as they used to. That aetheric thinning you mentioned before you headed off to your doom? With Black Rose it’s progressed to the point where there’s not much left living in most places. She took a bad hit, protecting one of the children we picked up and Malena went not long after from the grief. 

I know what we’re planning probably flies in the face of your little mantra. That the dead must not stand in the way of the living - but you must understand little lizard. This world you’ve left behind is not one that can be saved. The children we’ve picked up are good kids - good hearts and minds and I’m certain that you would love them as we do, but this is not the world you would have wanted for them. 

* * *

_ It would be easier if she cried.  _

_ Funerals are a luxury that not many get these days, but Ceceli had meant a lot to all of them. Quill is inconsolable, wailing into Loestymm’s arms as the tiny casket is lowered into the dirt of Mor Dhona, and Thrain is asking him why Cece isn’t yelling at them for dumping dirt on her. Mitsutake’s long arms are shaking and Loetstymm is barely holding it together himself. _

_ This is her fault. She remembers the way Cece’s aether stubbornly continued to leak out of her along with her blood, the sluggish, stagnant way that Malena’s own aether refused to staunch the flow.  _

_ She had cried then, as Cece tried to reassure her that it was okay. It wasn’t okay. It hadn’t been okay. The lalafell had died, her rust-red eyes open and staring with a rueful smile and a curse on her lips. _

_ It had been a regular supply run - and as per Quill tradition, of course it had gone horrendously wrong. But there was no happy ending to this one. There were no happy endings anymore. Not since the Warrior of Light died. There had been no little Au Ra girl to come swooping in at the last minute, spells and blades spinning to rend her foes to ribbons and save the day. No Xaela girl to chide on her piss-poor punctuality - no toothy smile as her delay was blamed on her deplorable sense of direction. _

_ She had failed them all. Failed Cece, failed Thrain's father and everyone else who had died. _

_ Malena turns away from the funeral and walks away from it all. _

_ No one stops her. _

* * *

We  _ tried _ little lizard. To take up your torch and lead by example the people unto a brighter future but hope is in short supply these days. The star is dying and the Ascians are not helping. What little hope we do find is in the children, but their prospects are bleak. They do enjoy the stories we do have of you - though the tales Guydelot spun has me questioning just what in the seven hells would have happened if we hadn’t picked you up when we did? 

I dread to wonder what might have happened had Emet-Selch gotten his hands on you before you came to Eorzea.

As we all know now the Ascians had founded the Garlean with the purpose of sowing chaos throughout the world. We didn’t expect to find out that Solus was an Ascian. In the case that you do get this letter, I should inform you that the Garleans were experimenting with Allagan cloning techniques and there are literally laboratories filled with Solus zos Galvus clones that you should really destroy with extreme prejudice. 

We had the displeasure of meeting the bastard a very memorable once. I hope you kill him.

* * *

_“Oh well isn’t this a pleasant surprise,”_ _the Garlean with golden eyes smirks. _

_ Loetstymm holds his arm out to stop Thrain from charging forward. Loetstymm was never a good spellcaster despite his interest in the arcane and aetherology, but something in him tells him that he stands absolutely no chance against this sorcerer. Which is a little ridiculous as it’s a pureblood Garlean in front of him. The man cannot use aether - but Loetstymm has not lived this long without learning to trust his instincts.  _

_ Also he remembers his history books and that smarmy face is pretty memorable. T’chev had made a funny comment about the man’s cheekbones once. _

_ “What the fuck.” is what he says, as he grips Bravura tightly as he stares at a very, very dead man. _

_ “Hello scholar,” the first Garlean Emperor says conversationally.  _

_ “Ascian. Emet-Selch I presume,” Mitsutake growls as he nocks an arrow. _

_ “And  _ ** _you’re_ ** _ here too,” Solus zos Galvus says looking remarkably at ease and even delighted at the sight of a rag-tag bunch of armed Spoken in the middle of this long abandoned top-secret Garlean facility. “Why this is quite a reunion!” _

_ “What in the ever loving fuck?” Thrain snarls, his lips drawing back in a snarl, as the young Hrothgar man hefts his gunblade. “You know this guy Captain?” _

_ “Solus Galvus - the first Garlean Emperor. Who died of old age after the Seventh Calamity.” Loetstymm hastily explains - wondering why the man is addressing them as if he knows them. “Most definitely an Ascian.” _

_ “The Warrior’s enemies?” the boy asks, as he settles into a combat stance. _

_ “Don’t.” Mitsutake hisses at their over-eager charge. “You won’t stand a chance.” A quick glance to the side at Loetstymm. _

_ “Captain.” _

_ Loetstymm’s heart drops as he reads the Raen bard’s intentions in his tone and posture. _

_ “No, Mitsu.” He doesn’t stand a chance either. _

_ “Captain. We came here for a reason.” his last remaining crew member tells him firmly, his eyes never leaving the Ascian in front of them.  _

_ “He killed them. It’s this bastards fault that Chev’s dead. The Warriors of Darkness plot had Elidibus’ handprints on them, but Black Rose and the First reeks of the Architect’s work.” Mitsu says and Loetstymm stares, as does Solus. The words sound strange and make no sense - but in some small corner of Loetstymm’s soul they also sound uncomfortably right.  _

_ The Garlean’s eyebrows go up and a delighted grin starts to spread across his face. _

_ “Well now…” the Ascian practically purrs, his expression becoming downright predatory. “You always were the cleverer one, weren’t you.” _

_ I can’t lose you too. Loetstymm does not say, but he understands - a little - of why Mitsu has chosen this place to be his grave. _

_ Mitsutake has been a dead man walking for the past fifteen years since Chev died. He admitted to Loetstymm, drunk after Cece and Malena had left them that he had in fact harboured feelings for the other man - he simply thought the Miqo’te’s blatant flirtations and propositions were par for the course for the blonde Tia. _

_ Loetstymm had hung his head and laughed until he had cried.  _

_ “Thank you, Captain. For everything.” Mitsutake says quietly as he looses his arrow at the monster in spoken flesh. _

_ Captain Fhrubryt of the Quills grabs Thrain’s arm as Mitsu’s voice rings out in magic laced song and runs. _

_ He does not look back. Thrain yells and screams, but Captain Fhrubryt shuts down the young man’s protests. _

_ They had come for that magitek prototype and by the Twelve they were not going to be trading Mitsu for nothing! _

_ Captain Fhrubryt does not cry when he and Thrain return to camp with a magitek prototype and no Mitsutake. He delivers his report and the parts to Biggs and returns to his tent. _

_ Captain Loetstymm Fhrubryt is Captain of the Quills because he is the one who stood strong against the storm. He was the seven fulm tall wall that stood between his crew and those that threatened them. _

_ He had never wanted to be the last one standing and Loetstymm’s heart breaks. _

* * *

We have got a working theory now on how to fix this. It reads like one of your stories on paper - and it is not something that we will see completed in our lifetime. Well not my lifetime. Quill is Viera so she might very well see the greatest Ironworks production to its completion.

The Crystal Tower is this world’s beacon of hope like you and that G’raha boy had hoped it would be. Maybe not quite what you and the rest of NOAH were going for but any hope is a good thing in this world. 

If you could see the way Quill, Thrain and Altan look up at its spires and the way they speak of throwing wide its gates one day… I think the two of you would have liked it. Not the circumstances that have led to their fervor for it, but the energy in the room and excitement is much like I picture you and the rest of NOAH must have felt while you worked to open the Tower.

If it all actually manages to work, and you do read this letter - please understand what it is we have done, and what we are asking of you and what we have asked of G’raha. 

You have permission to punch me the next time you see me. I will deserve it. 

Be well, little lizard. Stand tall, and may you ever walk in the light of the Crystal.

Loetstymm Fhrubryt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how I was going to span a good twenty something plus years of tragedy and despair, so it ended up being this... thing.  
Many truths of the world of Eorzea are not exactly common knowledge to its people. Like sure they have stories about the Thirteen reflections but like no one _actually_ believes it's real. Like most adventurers just deal with fetch quests, escorts and leves. Not everyone ends up slaying primals.   
Anyway until Squeenix says otherwise, I think it's pretty clear that people with the Echo are reincarnated Ancients.   
Loetstymm and Mitsu were scholars at Akademia Anyder once upon a very very long time ago. Mitsu was starting to remember things since 8/14ths of a soul seems to be a sort of magic number for stuff to happen. Emet-Selch tries to not kill him (An Ancient who remembers!), but he severely underestimates what a Quill driven into a corner can do and gets discorporated for his trouble and the facility gets blown up.
> 
> Last thing will be an epilogue.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden need for bad endings... Also it took them 200 years to get the Crystal Tower open, get G'raha - and that vision had Fortemps manor not horrendously mangled...so society didn't collapse in one night. It was probably a slow, agonizing descent into madness.  
Most of the Eorzean leadership probably got killed by the initial release of Black Rose - and I figured that the Garleans would decide to bomb Mor Dhona....since it's not really a secret that's the Scion's base.  
Ishgard is probably still standing - but Aymeric's probably dead , but they do have some sort of infrastructure and dragon friends now too - sort of.  
but yes.  
Bad endings.


End file.
